Minako Fanart Drabbles
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: based off some some really amazing, really wonderful art on tumblr! venus/serenity set during the silver millennium.


"Princess."

Silence.

"Princess," she tried again and the footsteps slowed, the slim figure before her coming to a stop, hands clasped behind her back. The soldier took the several steps forward that it took to close the gap between them and she dropped to a knee- "Princess, your mother requests your presence at-"

"Venus!" The princess had spun around, her chin jutting to the side, her bright blue eyes slightly narrowed as she gazed upon her guardian. That tone of voice, she'd heard it time and time before. "How many times must I say it?" Venus dropped her gaze, head bowed as her lids fell closed over blue orbs. A deep breath and she looked up as the princess stomped a foot, hands clenched into fists. "Stop talkin' to me like that! It's _weird!_ Treat me like a normal person, you've known me all my life!" The words were not stopping and her tone was getting shriller. Tears were threatening to spill down her face and Venus felt a wave of affection spreading through her. "You talk to Mars and the others just fine!" It'd begun again. "Why is it you insist on speaking only to me as if I am a stranger?" The princess huffed as she folded her arms over her chest, turning away as the blonde guardian rose up, her hands raised slightly up.

"But Princess, it isn't proper!" She tried to explain, realizing that yes, of course the princess was right. Of course she treated her differently. Of course she spoke to her differently. Venus had heard this complaint before, but never with such an earnest display of dissatisfaction.

"I'm the _princess_ and I get to make up the rules as I like!" Serenity shot back, her arms still folded over her chest, still turned away like a stubborn little girl. Meaning, _you do as I say because I say_ , another threat she had heard many times before.

"Princess, I just prefer speaking this way-"

"Venus, I _know_ when you're lying!" Serenity cut in, shooting her a sharp glance before turning her back to her completely. A moment later, Venus watched as her shoulders drooped and her head bowed, her fists unfurling at her sides. "It makes it sound like we're not friends… And I… I don't have many." Her words were soft and full of sadness. No, of course she didn't have many friends. There were no friends to be had, aside from she and the other guardians.

Suddenly, Venus felt incredibly guilty if she had actually hurt her charge's feelings, however, she knew she could never let herself slip up and lose sight of her mission. She had to remain her guardian, her protector, no matter the cost. Venus felt her heart tighten and in that moment, something so beautifully heartbreaking was transpiring between them. "Princess," she murmured softly, reaching a hand out to rest upon the curve of the young woman's shoulder. Serenity turned to face her, blue eyes wide and sad in her porcelain features. "I understand how you feel, but I'm afraid I cannot forget my place as you are so incredibly important to the kingdom and to me." She gave her shoulder a tender squeeze, offering the smallest of smiles as she went on. "I admit, I have been too casual with the other Senshi and I apologize for making you feel excluded…" The princess' features softened then, only slightly, and she raised her gaze to meet Venus'. "Please… Please believe me when I say that I consider you my dearest friend… But, I don't think this can ever change."

[ x x x ]

"Minakooooo-chan, stop it!"

Laughter drifted out through the open windows and the sunshine spilled in through the parted curtains; it was warm and they were happy. "Usagi-chan, let me see!" a second voice and the sound of something loud tipping over. A third voice was then shouting and another wave of laughter. Inside the room, the fighting blondes had tipped over the table, spilling all of its contents to the floor, which had of course incurred the wrath of Rei upon them. But, once it was cleaned up and Usagi had gone to sit beside her in an attempt to play nice, Minako had to take the moment just to soak it all in.

She'd woken from a dream that morning, a dream of the past, when Usagi and been Serenity and she nothing but a soldier. From a time before Aino Minako existed. Of a time when there had been no friendship and instead mere guardianship. From a time when she could not allow herself to slip, to mess up and lose everything. That time still existed, most certainly, but now she had help to protect her. Her eyes swiveled from face to face, her mind drifting to the four other guardians out there, and she smiled. Usagi was looking at her then and made a face, causing Minako to laugh, and suddenly she was pulled back to the present. Reaching across the table, Minako snatched the manga from her unsuspecting hands, earning a shrill, unhappy squeal from the odango-haired blonde.

Back then, she'd thought she'd never be able to both protect her and befriend her. Being reborn with her and been the best thing that could have ever come from the destruction of their kingdom. For once, she was thankful for their failure.


End file.
